


Of Snow, Coincidences and Naivety

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a white Christmas in Miyagi perfecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snow, Coincidences and Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2014.

“Who is it, Koushi?”

“It’s Daichi, Mom,” Suga answered briefly while opening his front door.

“Dai-chan? Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?” Suga’s mother’s head peeked over the dining room door, a strand of her hair was standing tall just like her son’s. “What if we don’t have enough food?”

“Ah, don’t worry, I’m just dropping by to pick up my cellphone,” Daichi quickly shook his head. “Seems like I left it here last week.”

“Really, you’re the only high school student who wouldn’t notice your cell phone missing for one whole week,” Suga sighed. Daichi laughed slightly.

“Well, I don’t use it often. In fact, if you hadn’t called my home and told me that you couldn’t reach my phone, I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Seriously, for one second I really thought something happened…”

Suga’s mom walked toward the two, untying her light pink apron. “There, there, it’s hard to find a young man who’s not too busy with technology lately, you know? All I see everywhere now are youngsters walking while looking at their phones. That’s dangerous! Dai-chan’s a rare breed.” Daichi chuckled.

“I actually just don’t understand how to use them.”

“Same! And I don’t understand the charm,” she said and giggled. Still smiling, she looked at the boy, and noticed something. “Ah, Dai-chan, your shoulders are wet, is it snowing outside?”

“Ah, yes, it started snowing when I was walking here, so I thought I’d have to go back quickly before it gets heavy.”

“Are you spending today with your family?”

“Oh, no, they went to Fukuoka to visit my grandmother,” Daichi said, brushing his shoulders. “I had to stay behind to study to make up the study time I used for club.”

“My! You’re going to go home to celebrate Christmas alone, then?”

“Actually, I’m not going to celebrate, I’ll probably just study tonight, as usual,” he answered. Suga’s mother gasped.

“That’s terrible!” She walked two steps to Daichi, then pulled his arm. “You, go inside and have dinner with us.” She stopped for a moment. “No, actually, stay over. I can’t believe you were planning to be alone on Christmas!”

Daichi blinked, surprised by the sudden offer. “Ah, thank you very much, but—”

“No buts,” Suga’s mother cut. “If it’s food you’re worried about, don’t worry, I’ll find a way.”

Suga chirped in, “Yes, really, don’t worry, she said that earlier but I’m pretty sure that amount of fried chicken could feed our entire team, Tanaka and Nishinoya included. And oh, if it’s the studies you’re worried about, we can always study together later.”

Daichi still looked unsure. “But I really don’t want to bother your family’s Christmas…”

“What are you talking about, Daichi,” Suga grinned. “You know you’re already a part of this family too.”

Daichi’s eyes widened a little, but it took no time for the expression to turn into a warm smile.

“I’ll take up your offer then. Thank you very much.”

 

* * *

 

Yachi Hitoka was in a big pinch. It was bad, bad, bad. Had she known she’d be in this situation, she wouldn’t have accepted to do it, or at least, made some time to properly prepare.

_Do we use regular soy sauce or low-sodium soy sauce at home?_

It was Christmas, her mother decided it would be nice to cook once in a while, only to find out they were running out of soy sauce.

“Can you go get some from the grocery store, Hitoka?”

She said yes, and off she went to the grocery store fifteen minutes away from his house, forgetting her gloves, cell phone, and what brand of soy sauce they used at home. And honestly, who would’ve thought there’d been this many kinds of soy sauce? What if what she chose made the dish too salty? Too black? Too—

“Hitoka-chan?”

She turned her head at the familiar voice. Wait. “Shi-Shimizu-senpai?!” she half-yelled.

“What a coincidence,” the older’s expression changed from surprise to to a small tugged smile. It— it was really Shimizu-senpai…! Yachi took a deep, hopeful breath, her eyes were filled with pleas of help.

“So, soy sauce…!” she bursted before Shimizu could say anything, and the bespectacled beauty had to widen her eyes a bit. “Shimizu-senpai, what would be a good soy sauce to put on yaki-tori?!?

“Yaki-tori…?” The older blinked and turned her head to the lines of condiment. “Both this one and this one are good, but I personally recommend this one if you like more of a sweet flavor. Hitoka-chan likes sweet, right?” Yachi’s face lighted up.

“Ye-yes! I do…! I… I don’t remember what we use at home but I hope this one would be okay… Thank you, Shimizu-senpai!”

"No problem."

Yachi looked at Shimizu’s basket and saw a bottle of mayonnaise and a Christmas cake inside. “Oh! You’re buying cake?”

“Ah, yes,” Shimizu replied, looking down with a barely visible blush on her face, Yachi wondered was it that cold inside the store? “I was actually making one, but made a mistake and had to go out to buy one right now.” The blonde couldn’t hide her surprise.

“You did?!”

“Yes,” she said, passing her hair behind her ears. “I set the timer too long, it’s really embarrassing.”

“N-not at all! I-I don’t even think I can make one, so you’re amazing! I mean, if it wasn’t in the oven too long, it should be really good…! I’d love to have Shimizu-senpai’s cake!”

Wait, wait, wait, Yachi Hitoka, what were you saying to a senior? Were you seriously asking for a senior to bake for you?! Shimizu-senpai would be mad for sure and she’d tell on the whole volleyball club and they would hate her as well and they would tell on the school principal and she would get expelled and her mother would be mad and kick her out of the house and she would have to live on the streets—

“Sure.”

Yachi turned her head in surprise. “Eh?”

“Sure, if Hitoka-chan wants to, I’ll do my best to not burn it again,” she smiled, and Yachi swore her heart would burst in all sorts of emotion.

“I-is it really okay?! I was being too rude wasn’t I?!”

“No, actually,” Shimizu said. “I would love to bake one for you, as a token of thanks, and everything else. Would you prefer chocolate or strawberry?”

Yachi had to pinch herself to be sure it wasn’t a dream.

 

* * *

 

“So, where’s everyone else?”

Wait, what ‘everyone else’?

“You asked me to come because we’re meeting with other Kitaichi graduates right?”

How did it become like that…!

Oikawa tried to dig his memories. He’d called Kageyama a week earlier. He’d asked if Kageyama would be free on Christmas night. When Kageyama said he was, the senior asked if he would like to go out on that day.

Where exactly did Kageyama get the idea that they would go out with other people!?

“Well, that’s the only thing we have in common, so I thought you asked ‘coz you’re having a party with Kindaichi and the others.”

Oikawa was at a loss of words. Seriously, shouldn’t there be a limit on how naive a person could be!?

Now, which one Kageyama would believe more, if Oikawa told him that everyone couldn’t come because of the snow, or that they were going to go on a date right now?

 

* * *

 

 

The roads were bright, the whole city festive, and the Tsukishima family were nowhere near their destination. Stuck in a seemingly endless queue of cars, all Akiteru could do was laughing while feeling his brother’s cold “I told you so” stare from the back seat.

"This is fun too, at least we’re together on Christmas."

"Yes, because being together with my whole family while starving in a cramped space is my ideal Christmas night."

"Now, now, Kei," Tsukishima’s mother stopped before her younger son started again. "Akiteru, turn on the radio, would you? Let’s listen to some music."

“Let’s listen to one Kei likes… it’s shortcut number 5 in this radio right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Their mom then began talking about some weird Okinawan dish, Akiteru casually replied, their dad occasionally joined in. Tsukishima only looked outside the window, the sound of his family’s laughter and some radio music accompanied his thoughts. It was already December, the year had passed by faster than he’d think. As much as he would not like to admit, maybe it had something to do with volleyball. People say time flew when you enjoy yourself. He didn’t really enjoy it that much, though, but whatever.

“The next one will be a song for… Megane-kun.”

Tsukishima had to internally sigh hearing the radio DJ. Of all people they could choose to air the letter of, they had to choose one with that name. It reminded him too much of a certain someone. In fact, it was like he could hear that voice calling that name right now.

_So annoying._

“The sender says, ‘Hello, there. Is it snowing over in Miyagi? Because it sure as hell snowing in Tokyo. Don’t believe me? Come see it yourself. While you’re here, we can watch a movie or grab some of your favorite strawberry crepe. I’ll see you soon! In the mean time, please listen to this song and think of me. Love, Your Favorite Captain.’"

…

_What the hell_

“People shouldn’t be allowed to lovey-dovey on a national radio, dammit,” Akiteru laughed while pushing the gas pedal. “Think of us single people!”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘lovey dovey’,” Tsukishima mumbled, still staring to the road outside. Akiteru peered from the front mirror.

“Oh? You finally spoke up, Kei,” he said. The younger mumbled something in reply. “You sure look a lot better than you did ten minutes ago. Did something happen? Oh wait, is it because of this song? You like it, right? I’ve borrowed your CD before.”

“I don’t,” Tsukishima replied, not missing a beat. “And I’m not ‘better’, if anything, I am currently feeling worse.”

His father glanced at him, his mother panicked and asked if he was sick or anything, his brother looked at him with a grin, and all Tsukishima Kei could think of was suffocating that guy when he’d come over on New Year’s.

 


End file.
